


Hungry Like the Wolf

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Sitting, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 1: XenophiliaKinktober2018 - Day 1: Face-SittingPrompt: RE dirty Sterek stories: how about Stiles watching alpha-form Derek running around with the pack, getting glimpses of Derek's tight asshole between his big furry cheeks, and blurting out "I need him to sit on my face." Cue Derek panting above Stiles, who's busy eating him out and milking his huge breeder balls. A few minutes in, Derek's cock is altering between lazily spurting come and covering Stiles in piss.





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kortez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortez/gifts).



> For the purposes of this fic, this is the reference for Derek's wolf form (but naked):
> 
>  

**"** Fuck, I just want him to sit on my face right now.”

“What??” Lydia looks askance at Stiles, follows his gaze to where the pack is running around, darting from the lawn of the newly restored Hale house into the treeline of the preserve. Derek's in his new alpha form, shifted onto his hind legs, towering nearly a foot above the others. They're playing what looks like tag, his paw-like hands swiping out to tap the others, careful not to score them with his claws. At Stiles’ words, his head swings back, eyes locking onto the porch.

“Derek. I want him to sit on my face.”

“But...he's…”

“Yeah, didn't think I'd be into the fur but apparently I am. Christ, look at his balls, they're fucking huge like this. Bet they'd bounce on my chin.”

“That is so much more information than any of us needed.”

“Huh?” Stiles finally drags his gaze away from where Derek has frozen, sees the scrunched up expression Lydia is throwing his way. He darts a glance at the rest of the pack and sees more wrinkled noses as they all begin to turn, slinking off into the trees. Lydia doesn't miss them going, notes the way Derek is turning towards them and averts her eyes before she can see something more that can't be unseen.

“That's my cue too, I think. Have fun.” She's up off the porch and into her car pretty quickly, not that Stiles notices. He'd redirected his attention to the lawn to find Derek stalking towards him, thick cock swaying in counterpoint to his oversized balls. Stiles licks his lips, mouth watering as he shifts around until he's flat on his back on the porch. It means he loses sight of Derek, but not for long. When he's close enough, Derek leaps onto the porch, making it shudder and groan.

“Oh fuck yes.” Stiles squirms a little where he's laying, eyes rolling to the side to watch Derek's paws as he moves closer, eyes trailing up Derek's furred legs. He looks like a movie monster, but better, more real. The fur on Derek's oddly jointed ankles is surprisingly soft as it brushes past Stiles’ arms when Derek cages him in with his own body. “Please,” it's soft, a bare whisper, but he knows the wolf hears him. It takes some careful maneuvering on Derek's part, his limbs working differently in this form, but eventually he gets settled.

Stiles was right, Derek's balls rest over his chin, though they're large enough in this form that they're also hitting his throat. He doesn't mind, likes the sensation of being fully covered. His hands had come up as Derek settled over him, pulling the furred cheeks apart. Derek's a lot more hairy in this form, but Stiles likes it, likes the alternating soft and rough bristles of it against his face as he leans up. He runs his nose through the cleft once before wiggling his face until he can make a path to Derek's dusky, puckered hole.

The first swipe of his tongue has Stiles groaning, the taste different than what he's used to, but good. So good. Muskier, sweatier from all of the running around maybe. He becomes like a man possessed, tongue laving over fur and skin, his mouth watering as he points the muscle and pushes beyond Derek's tight rim, fucking it in and out. Derek's grunting above him and it isn't long at all before he starts to bounce up and down on Stiles’ tongue. Stiles lets Derek's cheeks close over his face so he can reach one hand around to fondle the wolf's furry sac, uses the other hand to slide up, pushing in a finger alongside his tongue, angling for Derek's prostate, pushing and rubbing on it as Derek pants above him. Stiles can feel the back of Derek's wrist every time he makes a downstroke on his cock, spares a moment to hope Derek is being careful with his claws, but is quickly distracted by the clench of Derek's hole around his tongue.

Soon enough Derek stops bouncing and begins grinding down, hole spasming as his cock pulses out his release, practically painting Stiles in his come. Stiles’ finger and tongue are trapped in the hot clench of Derek's body, his chest heaving with exertion as he does his best to breathe around the fur covering his face. He also doesn't stop moving them, continuing to rub at Derek's prostate with his finger, tongue twisting where it's buried inside Derek's rim. His hand is still gently tugging and petting at the balls now resting once more on his chin.

“Stiles…” Derek's voice is slurred around his fangs, but he doesn't do much more than lift up a fraction of an inch to let Stiles gasp in a breath. He expects Stiles to move away probably, but Stiles has no interest in doing that. His head follows Derek's ass as he moves, doing his best to keep his tongue flicking in and out of Derek's now oversensitive hole, his finger pressing in harder. “Stiles, I can't…”

“S'okay, please, don't wanna stop…” Stiles pulls his mouth off long enough to murmur out the words before he pushes back in, tongue swirling as he practically makes out with Derek's asshole. He slips another finger in alongside the first, pressing more insistently against Derek's prostate, and is rewarded with a whine, Derek trembling above him.

“Stilesss...gonna…”

“Yeah, c'mon…” He's unsurprised to feel more clenching when he pushes his tongue back inside of Derek. His own cock is rock hard, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He's close even without friction, and he finally gives in, begins to spill, when he hears a faint hiss followed quickly by a new warmth soaking his clothes. Even with his face shoved between furry cheeks, there's no mistaking the sharp scent of Derek's piss as his bladder gives up against the pressure coming from inside of him. Stiles moans against Derek's ass, spots dancing behind his closed eyelids as Derek covers him in his scent. He takes a great shuddering breath as he comes back down, body flopping back onto the porch, fingers slipping free. His limbs are loose and heavy, and he can barely turn his head to look when Derek collapses down next to him, fur receding as his features melt back to human.

There's a blush on Derek's cheeks, a bit of worry in his gaze as he takes in the mess he made of Stiles, but just smiles at him, hand reaching out to grasp at Derek's. He knows they should probably go clean up soon, knows the air is crisp and chilly around them, but he's not quite ready to move, and he doesn't think Derek is either, so they stay there, soft smiles on their faces as they stare at one another under the light of the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
